The Trip
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles convinces CC to accompany him on a trip to Illinois, and to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of some old buddies of his. Little do they know, this trip could make them or break them. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But....." Silence. "I know but she....." (Sigh) "Alright, alright, I'll.....(sigh) I'll bring her. I promise." As soon as Niles put down the phone, Fran walked in.

"Heya, Niles. What was that all about?" Fran asked, looking concerned at the look on Niles' face.

He sighs. "I've just agreed to bring my 'girlfriend' to a reunion with old friends I need to impress."

"Whadya mean?" Fran asked.

Niles turned to her. "Miss Fine, just now on the phone was my old friend, Jerry. Jerry and I used to be in this sort of 'band' I suppose you would call it, with 3 other guys." He paused while she listened.

"Okay....."

"Well, I left the band about half way through, just when they were starting to become 'steady'. I didn't really want to, but it was wearing me out! I could hardly stay awake, so finally, Mrs. Sheffield convinced me to quit. The guys were all really upset with me, and cursed me up and down. Eventually, they all moved to Illinois to see if they could catch a break in a small town, then move up the ladder. Then, they forgave me for leaving, and we've stayed in touch ever since." He explained.

"So, what's ya problem?"

"The guys have always teased me about being a butler, and about how I'll never meet a woman, and on, and on. I can't show up without this so called 'girlfriend.' because 1. It would make me look bad. and 2. I've kinda talked her up a lot, and 3. All 4 of the guys are married with kids."

"Oh.... Well, how'dya describe ya girlfriend?"

Niles smiled sheepishly. "I said she was tall, blonde, and beautiful."

Luckily, the coincidence went unknown by Fran."Hm..... Then sorry, Niles, but I can't help you." And she left the room.

Before Niles even had time to blink, the back door opened, and he heard. "Hello, hello."

"Miss Babcock........" Niles said, sliding down the counter over to her.

"What do you want, Butler Boy?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'll give you 250 dollars to ride 12 hours with me in a rent-a-car and pretend to be my girlfriend who is completely in love with me even though I am a butler."

She laughed. "250?"

"Um..... Okay, _I'll owe you_....."

She sighed. "You'll owe me big."

"I'll owe you big."

"You'll owe me big, and no names, jokes, or pranks for a month."

"I'll owe you big, no names for a week, no pranks for a month, but jokes are completely allowed." He tried.

"You'll owe me big, no names for a week, no pranks for only two, but no jokes for three."

"Fine. But nothing starts until 24 hours after we return."

"Fine. But, I still get the 250."

"225."

"230."

"227, final offer."

"Deal."

And that's when CC Babcock made the deal that would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uhhh! Niles, why did we even have to drive this ridiculous thing?" CC complained.

"Becuase, Miss Babcock, how would it look if I flew down there? I don't want the guys to think that they were right, and the only way I could get to Illinois would be to get money from Mr. Sheffield." Niles sighed. Their rent-a-car did suck, and the only reason why they hadn't flown was exactly as he'd told her because he was worried about the guys thinking poorly of him.

"So, Benson, if we're going to be in this car together for 12 hours, why don't we start to get to know eachother better, hm?" She asked.

"We've known eachother for 20 plus years, what don't we know?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I didn't know you were in a band." She gave, "Why don't you tell me that story?"

He sighed, and told her the story, and all the reasons why she needed to come along with him. She responded to his whole speech by saying, "Since when do you care about what others think about you?"

He really didn't have an answer to that question. "I don't know, honestly. I......... I don't know." After the sentence was finished, his mood changed, and CC noticed it. Why are his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel? She wondered.

"Niles?" She asked quietly.

"What!?" He snapped, then quickly covered, "I'm sorry. What did you want?" He took a few deep breaths.

"What happened?" She quietly replied with concern. "What is it that made you care what others think of you?"

"Her name was Helen." He replied, then looked over to see if she was listening- she was. "She was the love of my life." He smirked a little. "We met just a few years before you came, I bumped my cart into hers in the market, and we got to talking. I asked her out, and she said yes." He smiled a half-smile.

"What happened?"

"Six months worth of dates later, and I thought it was time to propose. I loved her, and I wanted to marry her. Oh, I was so excited. I thought I'd never find anyone who'd love me. Anyway-"

"-What made you think that?" She interrupted.

"What? That I loved her and wanted to marry her I-"

"-No, that no one would ever love you."

"I......" _I can't believe I'm going to tell __**Babcock**__ this, of all people._ "I thought no one would ever love a butler."

"That's absurd! What idiot of a woman would not love you just because your a butler?" She replied.

"Uh....... You?" He said.

_Oh my...... He's right! I'm the cold hearted brat that wouldn't love him just because he's a butler. I'm one of __**those**__!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CC smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Anyway, continue."

"I proposed to Helen, told her I loved her and wanted to make her happy. She turned me down." Then his mood turned again. He seemed sad.

"Did she give you a reason as to why?" CC asked.

"Yes. She told me she didn't want to marry a butler. She told me we could be together forever, because what we had was great, but we could never marry. She said 'If I were to marry you, Niles. I would be embarrassed for the rest of my life.'"

She reached across the console to touch his arm. "I'm sorry, Niles."

He looked over at her. "Me too." He replied, "Me too."

After Niles' confession to why he cared about what the guys thought of him, CC decided to lay off of the name calling a little. But, after only five minutes she needed something to distract her. So, she turned on the radio.

_I'll Just Hold On_ by Blake Shelton was pounding through the speakers.

I can taste your kiss on my lips

And I'm wrapped around your finger tips

As I watch the moonlight dancing on your skin

Your green eyes and the sweet red wine

Go to my head girl every time

And I get drunk on you

I lose control and then

And here I go again

"This is one of my favorite songs, you know." She spoke loudly, over the speakers as it played.

He looked over at her, "Miss Babcock, I understand that this is one of your favorites, but do you think you could turn it down just a little? I'm trying to drive and it's bumper to bumper traffic."

"Sure. Sorry." She replied, and turned it down literally** a little**.

I'm falling for you even though I know your only playing with my heart

Tomorrow might be hell 

But a night or two of loving you is better than never at all

And I can't help myself

So I'll just hold on

I'll just hold on

I'll just hold on

Until your gone

Niles was trying to be nice, she was helping him, after all. But between the blaring music, her singing along, and her dancing, he was about to lose his mind. Her singing and dancing was kind of cute, but the music just wouldn't stop! He calmed himself down. _Alright, I'll wait until the song is over. How long can it be?_

Girl I know you're a gypsy soul 

And I'm just a stop along your road

And you hang around long enough to blow my mind

If I had a star for every scar

You tattooed on my heart

I could fill up the Oklahoma sky

So girl I don't know why

_Oh my!_ He thought, _Now she's just being ridiculous._

She was singing again- very loud. He sighed. _It can't be much longer, it can't be much longer, it can't-_

Niles was interrupted by CC screaming at the top of her lungs "So I'll just hold on, I'll just hold on, I'll just hold on, until your goooooooooone!"

"Alright!" Niles screamed, turning off the radio, "That's enough! You're killing me! It is bumper to bumper traffic, and you're screaming your lungs out! Be quiet!"

CC jumped. "Alright! Geez.... You don't have to be so mean!" She crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

She huffed.

"Quit acting like a child!" He threw at her.

"I'm not! She yelled back.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Then she turned back towards the window.

This was going to be a great trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Niles?" She asked quietly, leaning her head up against the window, looking out.

"Yes?" He replied, sighing in the process.

"I think the bumper to bumper traffic just got a whole lot worse."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and looked at her like he was crazy.

Just then, he looked up ahead, and all he saw were bright, red, brake lights.

"Crap." he muttered.

"Uhhh!" She groaned, and leaned her head back. They were at a complete stop.

"Stay here." He commanded, and unbuckled, opened his door, and stepped out.

He stood on the side step of the Ford Focus, and looked on. People miles ahead of them were getting out of their cars. So, he got back in a took the key out of the ignition.

"What are you doing? We could start moving any minute."

"Wrong. The brake lights go on for at least six miles. And everyone's getting out of their cars. You might as well unbuckle."

"Alright." She sighed, and unhooked her seat belt.

"So..." He began, "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"We could play Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, or Spin the Bottle." He replied.

"There's only two of us." She replied to his idea of spin the bottle.

"I know." He replied with a wink, and a little smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

_Oh my..... He did not just imply what I think he did._ CC thought.

"Alright. Well, I think Truth or Dare is a little _too_ daring for _us_, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right. So, Would You Rather it is then?"

She looked ahead of them to see if any cars had started moving. No such luck.

"I guess so. How do you play again?"

"Well, I ask you a question like would you rather eat a spider or a worm, and then you answer. Then you do the same to me."

"Okay."

"Got it?"

"I think so. You start."

"Okay...." He began, trying to think of a good one. "Would you, CC Babcock, rather forget who you were, or who everyone else was?"

"Hm...." She thought for a moment and then replied, "I would rather forget who I was."

"Why?" He asked, concerned about the sad look on her face.

"You never said anything about having to give details."

"C'mon play along."

"If I forgot who everyone else was, I would be all on my own, with no memories at all. But, if I forgot who I was, it would be like my childhood never happened. And I would still have people to care for me. At least, I hope." She smiled a little smile.

"Alright. Your turn."

"Okay. Would you rather never leave my side for a whole month while I was in a coma in the hospital, or only visit me once before I died?"

"I would rather stay the whole month so you'd live." He replied easily.

"Okay, your turn."

"Would you rather be handcuffed to me for a whole year, or be married to me for two?"

He was a little worried with her silence, he thought maybe he'd crossed the line. He was about to apologize when she answered.

"Handcuffed. As much as I would like to still have my freedom, despite what you might believe, I refuse to marry for anything but love. So, that leaves me with being handcuffed to you for a year."

"Who said we wouldn't marry because of love?" He asked, and he knew he was crossing that line now.

There was silence for a moment, and he watched her stiffen. Then, she started to look uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line, I.... I just got caught up in the game..... and you assumed.... and I'm...." He trailed off, still looking at the stiffened, silent CC.

Then, she laughed. "Niles.... that isn't it. I..... I have to pee."

"Oh." He replied, embarrassed.

"It just kind of happened suddenly." She shrugged, uncomfortable.

"Okay, well..... uh......" He took off his jacket. "Here." He said, and handed it to her.

"Niles, I don't think this will help, I mean, it could absorb okay, but I don't really feel comfortable-"

"That's not what it's for!" He interrupted, "Roll it up into a ball and put in under your jacket. Then, button your jacket up."

"Why? You want me to suffer, and look fat at the same time!? Did you bring your camera or something?"

"Just do it! Then, get out of the car, and follow me." And, with that, he got out and walked around to her side of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Niles? Mind telling me what the heck is going on?" She asked, completely upset.

"We are taking care of your pee problem. See those young kinds over there smoking?" He pointed to 5 teen boys standing outside of a party bus.

"Yeah."

"Well, as far as I can tell, they don't look like they are going to just let you use their toilet. So, as far as they know, you're my pregnant wife who might bash their heads in if they don't let you use their bathroom. Here we go."

And he lead her over to the group of guys.

"Excuse me, fellas." Niles began, "My wife here needs to use the bathroom really bad, and I don't want her ripping my head off. Do you think she could use yours?" He smiled.

The five boys looked at CC, then her stomach, then back at Niles and nodded. "Thank you." He replied, and lead CC onto the bus.

After she got out, and they were walking back to the rent a car, she was complaining. "It was the nastiest toilet I've ever seen in my entire life. It was disgusting."

"But, you don't have to pee, and you learned to try and go at the rest area even though you don't _have_ to, didn't you?" He retorted as she got it, and he closed her door.

"Now." He continued, "Let's continue our game, shall we?"

"Alright. Who's turn was it again?"

"Yours."

"Alright. Would you rather kiss me or a monkey?"

"A monkey, definitely." He replied quickly. Then he saw her face drop.

"Hey, hey. I was just kidding. I'd kiss you over a monkey any day."

"Really?"

"Of course. I thought we were still playing. You kind of threw me off there for a second. I insult you, you insult me. There's a rhythm to these things, woman!" He laughed.

She laughed.

"Alright then, I think that makes it your turn."

"Okay. Would you rather kiss me, or a stranger?"

"I'd rather kiss you than a stranger." She answered.

"Good thing. Because if you would've picked a stranger, I would've picked that guy over there."

She looked to where he was pointing. It was a man with a very large beer gut, and a white tank top with yellow stains on it. Beer in hand.

She laughed. "Then thank God I picked you, huh?"

She leaned across the console.

He leaned across the console.

"I guess so." He replied, and their lips were millimeters from touching.

She was leaning closer to close the gap when they heard BEEP!

The looked up. There were o cars in front of them any more. The cars behind them were honking at them rapidly.

She smiled a small smile, and expected him to start driving.

So, he surprised her when he captured her lips in his quickly, and then pulled away and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, here we are. Finally." Niles announced, as he and CC walked into their room.

Then he immediately stopped infront of her. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"What?" She questioned, and stepped around him to see what the problem was.

"I told Jerry to book us a room. I forgot an excuse to why we need two beds."

"Who cares?" She told him, "I can sleep on the couch. I usually don't sleep at night anyway."

As he opened his mouth to make a comment, CC interrupted, "Shut up."

"Alright." He agreed. He knew when and when not to mess with CC Babcock, and now was one of those times. "Well, we better get some sleep. We're meeting the guys early tomorrow for breakfast."

"Alright."

After they were both changed and settled, she whispered across the room, "Good night, Niles."

"Good night..... CC." He replied, and they both fell asleep.

"Hey, CC. Wake up. We need to get a move on."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see Niles looking down at her.

"We need to be ready by 7:30. It's 7:00 right now, and you still have to shower." He explained.

"Oh, okay." She nodded, then got up and went over to the bathroom.

"Is that them?" She asked Niles, pointing to a group of guys, each with a lady on their arm.

"I think so," He replied, trying to get a good look at them, and to really paying attention to her. "Yep, that's Jerry! Let's go over and-"

As he was talking, he was turning towards CC. But, before he could finish, she had grabbed him by the collar, and into a heated kiss.

"Niles!?" Jerry called, "Is that you?"

CC pulled away.

Niles was disorientated.

"Hey, Jerry! How are you?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Good."

As the woman with Jerry sighed loudly, and rolled her eyes, Jerry quickly jumped into action. "Sorry. Niles, this is my wife, Patty. Patty, this is Niles."

"Hi." Patty became pleasant, and shook Niles' hand. Then she turned to CC. "Is this your wife, Niles?"

Before Niles could answer, CC did. "The one and only." She replied, and the trip got a whole lot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," Jerry began, as he Patty, Niles, and CC all sat down. "The other guys should be coming. At least, they told me they would."

"Even Peewee?" Niles asked.

"Even Peewee!" Jerry assured.

"So," Patty began, "Any kids?" Patty looked between the two, and Niles immediately froze.

CC inwardly groaned. Niles was so bad in these types of situations! "No, unfortunately. But, we're talking about possibly extending our family."

Niles looked shocked. As did Jerry and Patty. "Well," Patty said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but, aren't you two a little...." She trailed off.

And before CC had a chance to say _old? _Jerry jumped up.

"Peewee, Stan! Glad you could make it!" Niles immediately turned around in his chair, and put his arm around CC's chair. That's when CC guessed Jerry wasn't the problem with Niles. It was the other two.

"Hello, Jerry, but I go by George these days, ok?" Peewee told Jerry.

Jerry nodded.

Stan and George sat down at the round table with their wives right next to them.

"Alright, so how about we just go around the table and introduce the wives, hmm?" Jerry asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess I'll start." Jerry announced at the awkward silence. "Everyone, this is my wife Patty." The table looked at Patty, and she smiled and waved.

"Hello."

Then George. "This is my wife, Karen."

Next was Stan. "This is my wife, Shannon."

Finally, Niles. "This, is my wife-"

"Woah! A wife! You're kidding!" Stan screamed.

That was when CC knew it wasn't Jerry that was the problem, and it wasn't George and Stan. It was just Stan. CC saw Niles turn a little sad. So, she covered for him. "My name is CC." She said with a smile.

"So, I'm curious." George began, "How'd you end up to be Mrs. Brightmore?"

CC's eyes widened for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "I showed up on his doorstep."

"What do you mean?" Patty asked. She always loved these kinds of stories.

"Well, it all started when I went to apply for a job with Maxwell Sheffield, the famous Broadway producer. I walked up to the house, and knocked on the door, and Niles opened it. I thought he was Maxwell's butler, and told him who I was, and what I was there for. He told me that I was at the wrong house, and Maxwell lived next door."

CC paused to watch everyone's reaction. They were paying very close attention. So, she continued, "He invited me in, and we got to talking. I fell in love with him right then and there." She smiled softly, and looked up at Niles. He had a soft smile on his face.

Niles leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Wow...." Patty said, in a complete dream land.

The other couples continued to tell their stories of how they met, and both Patty and Jerry and George and Karen got into an argument that Jerry and George couldn't remember what their wives were wearing the night they met, and left the table yelling.

Even after the couples had tried to tell their stories, CC noticed Niles still looked a little upset, even though when she'd look at him, he'd smile. So, CC made an excuse to get up to their hotel room, and told the party she didn't feel good, and wanted to go up to the room to rest.

While Stan and Niles said their goodbyes until the next evening (The Guys had planned dinner before) Karen said goodbye to CC.

"It was a wonderful night, and you and Niles seem just perfect. The way he looks at you, you can tell......" CC wasn't listening, she was watching over Shannon's shoulder to where Niles stood. She saw him smile, and then look like he wanted to die.

CC tuned back into Shannon, "......See you tomorrow, CC."

CC smiled, and Shannon grabbed onto Stan's arm and they walked away.

CC didn't say anything to Niles on their trip up to the room. But, as soon as Niles shut the door, CC said, "Patty and Shannon seem very nice. I didn't really get a chance to talk to Karen."

"They do seem very nice." Niles replied shortly.

CC was going to go slow, and try and work up to what Stand had said to him, but decided to go straight for it. "Niles, what did Stan say to you?"

"He told me you were a nice lady, good looking, and that you seemed to care for me very much." Niles told her, and it was the truth. He did say that.

"I mean after you smiled, Niles." CC crossed her arms. She was going to get this out of him.

He sighed, and looked straight at her. "Nothing important." He sighed again, and went to look out of the window. CC was worried he looked like he was going to cry.

"What did he tell you, Niles?" She asked, concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around, crying. "He told me the same thing he used to always tell me. That I have nothing to offer a woman. That I'm useless. His exact words to me tonight were, 'Good job, Niles. She's good looking, nice, and seems to care for you a lot. _I don't know how you got her though, it isn't like you've got much to offer, hm?_' Then he smiled and laughed at me."

CC watched the man in front of her. Niles was crying because of Stan.

"I know I must look like a complete idiot right now, crying. But, it's just been building in me so long! It's been eating away at me. When he said that, it just kind of made me explode."

"It's okay to cry. I know that has to sound ridiculous coming from me, but it is." She paused, and he watched her. "You have lots to offer a woman. Your a gentleman, you're a great cook, you're attractive, and for the past couple of hours, you've been a pretty good husband." She smiled.

"It just makes me so angry. Stan was right, when he told me all those years ago I'd never have a woman, he was right." Niles told her.

"You have me." She smiled, "I know you consider me a man, but you have me nonetheless."

He smiled.

She leaned forward and hugged him, "You'll always have me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As CC pulled away from the hug she was giving Niles, and looked at him. He had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." He told her quietly.

CC was starting to get uncomfortable in their seriousness. "Well, I had to do _something_." She told him, "Because if _anyone's_ going to make you feel like crap,_ it is going to be __**me**_!"

She smiled.

He laughed.

"I'm bored now." She said after a few minutes of silence.

He looked over at her, and chuckled lightly. She had her arms crossed in front of her, and she had a thinking face on.

"What?" She turned to look at him, hearing the chuckle.

He mirrored her actions. "I'm bored now." He said, trying to impersonate her voice.

She slapped his arm. "Stop it." She told, him, laughing.

"Stop it." He mocked.

She crossed her arms, and looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "You know, you're supposed to treat me nice. I'm your wife."

He did the same. "You know-" He started in his voice, but was cutoff by CC shoving him lightly.

"Shut up." She told him, and crossed her arms again.

"Oh, I know you did not just push me." Niles told her, faking shock.

"I think I did." She told him, stepping closer so they were nose to nose.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. Because seeing as how you did that, I'm going to have to........ tickle you!" He yelled, and before he could chase her, she ran away.

They ran around the hotel room, and ended up on two sides of the bed.

Niles went to climb across the bed.

CC went to go right.

Niles pretended to move right.

CC jumped on the bed, and Niles grabbed her, and pinned her down.

"Ahhh!" CC yelled, as Niles tickled her. "Okay, okay, Uncle! Uncle!" She yelled, and he stopped.

As soon as the excitement was over, their eyes locked.

As **un**expected, CC moves her hand to lightly grab Niles' chin. She pulls his chin down, so his lips are brushing hers.

They kiss hesitantly.

Then more firmly. CC presses her lips harder against Niles', and she wraps her arms around him, holding him to her.

His hands move to her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Niles realized what they were doing, and jumped off of CC. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, her hands still in the air, waiting for him to come back. "It's alright." She told him, and stood up.

"So......" Niles began, "We didn't have a chance to eat breakfast. You want some?"

"Sure." She told him, finally realizing how hungry she was.

"Alright. Well, we're going to have to go out. Where would you like to go?"

"How about the Moline Restaurant we saw on our way here? It's just down the road."

"Alright, let's go."

At the Restaurant, all CC could do was complain. 'My eggs are too scrambled.' She'd said first, then it was, 'My syrup's too thick.' And 'My toast is too buttery.' Finally, when Niles had had enough, he spoke up.

"My tea is too lemony." She'd said, and he exploded.

"Well, then go back to the hotel!" He told her, not loud, but not nicely.

Cc's eyes went wide. "Well, I'm sorry if you picked a nasty place."

"Me?! You picked this place, not me! Infact, my food is perfectly fine! It is yours that seems to be poisoned!" He told her, clearly upset.

Then they got into one of their arguments, bickering back and forth as if they _really_ _were_ married.

Then, out of all of the people that could've walked through the doors, Stan did.

"Well, well, well. It seems the happy couple isn't so happy, are they?" Stan said, with Shannon on his arm.

CC smiled a fake smile, the one that she uses when she's trying _not_ to knock someone's teeth out, and said, "Oh, no. We're very happy. And very much in love."

"Yes, we are." Niles told Stan.

Stan sighed and started laughing. "Yeah, right. Like CC's _really_ happy with _you_." He continued laughing.

CC looked at Niles, "Sorry." She told him, and she threw her napkin down on the table, and stood up so she was nose to nose with Stan.

_Here we go. She's on a Babcock roll._ Niles thought.

"Listen here, you stupid, immature excuse for a man, Niles is a good man, and my husband, and you will not talk to him like that. We're married, and we love each other, and we want to start a family. Just because you can't figure out how to make yourself look better than Niles, doesn't mean you need to put him down." She paused, "C'mon Niles, let's go." She told him, and Niles went and left with her.

On their way out, CC stopped to talk to Shannon. "You don't need him. You're smart enough to make it on your own. Stan's a jerk."

Then, they left.

Shannon walked over to Stan after Niles and CC left.

"That was so mean of you! I'm never doing this for you again! No matter how much you pay me!" She shouted.

"I told you, Shannon, I needed everyone to think I was married! I needed you to cover!" Before Shannon could respond, the waiter came up to them.

"Here's you check, sir." And then he left.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just didn't really feel like writing, and that's the best I could get.)

Chapter 10

"What do you mean you won't give us our money back?" Niles asked the young boy at the desk.

"Niles, it's fine, just let him keep your money. I'll give it to you." CC told him, a little embarrassed by her 'husband's' behavior.

"No!" He told her, "I paid $120 dollars for this room, and I am going to get it back!" Niles then turned to the desk clerk. "Now, I already told you what happened, I got into an argument with a friend, and I need to leave. We" He pointed to him and CC, "Live in New York."

The desk clerk nodded, "I understand your predicament, sir. But we cannot return your money. The deadline to cancel your reservation was 24 hours before your 2 hour check-in time frame. Therefore, we cannot return your money."

Niles sighed, and looked at CC. "Would you like to just stay? We can do the touristy things or something."

CC looked at him and thought, _I really don't want to stay here. But, a hotel room with Niles...... doing touristy things with Niles.......with an excuse to stay here with just Niles...... hmm......... _

"That's fine." She finally answered.

Niles turned back to the desk clerk. "We'll just be staying."

"Alright, sir. There are some Moline, Illinois travel guides over there, right next to the elevators. Please feel free to look at them, and take some back to your room. If you have any questions, my name is Charles." Charles smiled.

"Thank you, Charles." CC told the young boy, and he smiled.

"Alright, before we start reading these brochures," CC told Niles as he sat down on the Queen-sized bed, brochures already spread out on the comforter, "Let me go and put in my contacts. I can't read a thing with out them."

As she walked into the bathroom, he asked, "Didn't you have any in earlier?"

"I did," She answered him from the bathroom, "But I had to take them out because they irritated my eyes." She popped her head out the door and told him, "I have an astigmatism."

He nodded.

A second later, he heard her curse.

"What?" He asked, as she flew out of the bathroom, straight to her bags.

She looked up, "There weren't any in there."

"Oh."

She rifled through her bag, panicking by the second. If she forgot her contacts, she would have to wear her......her.......glasses.

She cursed again.

"No contacts?"

"No."

"Don't you carry glasses with you?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but I look ridiculous in them. I'd really prefer to not even own them, let a alone _wear_ them." She told, him only half joking.

"Put them on." He told her, "You can't look_ that_ bad."

She looked at him, and pondered.

"I promise, no laughing." He told her, lifting up his right hand, and wiping away her fears.

Silently, she turned back around, and reached into her bag.

Then, she sat down across from him, and looked down.

"Just put them on," He told her, "The faster you do, the faster we can find out things to do tomorrow."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I figured we could just stay in tonight," He explained, "Unless, of course-"

"-I want to." She interrupted.

"Then put them on," He told her, so she slowly slid the black glasses on, he head down.

When she finished, and her head was still down, Niles reached over and lifted her head with his hand under her chin.

CC ran her hand through her hair self consciously, as Niles looked at her.

From running her hand through her hair, she now had a side part, and her hair had two different layers, so the shorter layer was half covering her left eye.

CCs eyes never left Niles' face.

"I think..... you look.......natural." Niles finally told her. He wanted to tell her she looked cute, but didn't think she'd care for that.

CC laughed, "Natural? I look like a_ freak_!"

"You most certainly do not. And, I like this look on you. You aren't CC Babcock, Brat of Broadway, (AN:Brat meaning you know what.) You aren't CC I'll-rip-your-head-off, and you aren't CC Maxwell Sheffield's partner. You look like you're strictly CC."

CC smiled that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"I personally, think you look good." Niles continued, "In fact, if I wasn't.....well, me.....and you weren't....you," She laughed at this, "I'd say you look, as Miss Fine would say, I'd say you look hot."

CCs eyes went wide, and she started laughing. "You know-"

"If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you, and put your glasses on after. So, when they discover your body, they also discover those black things." He told her.

She zipped her lips, smiled, and said, "You said we were staying in, right?" She asked him, scratching her right hip.

"Yes." He told her, wondering where this was going.

"Does that mean I can change?"

Niles tilted his head down, and looked up at her, "Into what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed, "I just meant into my pajamas."

"It's only noon!" He told her.

"Yes, but these dress pants are killing my hip. They're itchy."She told him, slightly pouting.

"Sure, you can change before we start. No biggie." He said, and she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

When CC emerged, she had on gray sweat pants, and a white tank top.

"Okay, I feel a lot better now. Let's start."

One hour, and 10 brochures later, Niles and CC were bored out of their minds.

"Can we stop now?" CC asked.

"Thank God you said that, yes." He answered.

Then, CCs stomach growled- loudly.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm kind of hurgry."

"Me too. I suppose we could have a late lunch." Niles hopped off of the bed, and grabbed the room service menu.

He returned, and sat down next to her, looking at the menu over her shoulder.

"What would you want?" He asked.

"The BLT sounds good," She told him, pointing. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds good." He agreed.

"But, I don't know if I can eat the whole thing. I'm not _that_ hungry." She told him, "After all, we just ate breakfast a few hours ago."

"We could split it." He offered, "Would you prefer that?"

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, actually. That sounds just perfect." Niles jumped off the bed to grab the phone, and handed it to her. Then he hopped back on, sitting across from her. She continued, "I really think that it will be just enough. What do you want to drink? They have tea, water, Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, milk, orange ju-"

CC froze as she felt warm lips against her own. Then, they were gone. She looked up to see Niles pulling away. She had an eye brow raised, and a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "What was that for?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I just couldn't help myself. You looked too cute to resist."

Her smile got bigger, and she dialed.

"Hi, yes. I'd like to order your BLT Combo for room 214." She looked directly into Niles' eyes as she answered the question from the man on the phone. "No, no. Just one. We're splitting it."

They both smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Niles had gone to the bathroom, and CC was still sitting on the bed when the food arrived.

_Ding Dong! _

"Room Service!" They heard.

CC went over and opened the door before Niles could get to it.

"Thank you." CC told the man as he wheeled the cart into the the room.

The man smiled. "Are you eating alone tonight?"

Inside, CC groaned. "No, actually I'm not."

He took her comment the wrong way. He moved closer. "Oh, so you need someone to join you? Someone like, say, a bell boy?"

Niles seemed to appear out of nowhere. "She already has a Bell Boy, thank you." He told the man.

Then man raised his hands and apologized, "Sorry, sir. I didn't know." He quickly left.

"Sorry." She told him, as he took the food over to the table.

"Sorry?" He asked, "What for?"

"That guy. He-"

"-Needed to keep to himself. It had nothing to do with you."

CC sensed Niles' _jealously? Envy? Hatred? What was the right word? _"Let's just eat." She smiled.

Niles split the sandwiches, and fries. They both sat down to eat.

CC stared at her plate.

Niles watched her, waiting for her to start. Finally, he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She looked up, "You have more fries than me."

He looked down at his own plate that had _maybe at the most _ten fries on it. "I most certainly do not!"

She nodded, "You do."

"Do not!" He playfully yelled.

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Niles grabbed all of the fries on his plate and shoved them in his mouth. "Moo Mot!" He mumbled, his mouth full.

She laughed _hard._

By the time Niles was done chewing, he had begun to laugh too. 5 minutes later, they both had tears streaming down their faces.

Finally, after the laughter had subsided, they finished their food. It was about 2:30 when they were done.

"So..." Niles began, "What would you like to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like to play cards?" He asked, walking over to the nightstand and opening it up, pulling out a deck.

"Sure." She replied. "But, what are we playing?"

He thought for a minute, "Black Jack."

"Okay." She agreed, "What are the stakes?"

"Oh...." He said as he started shuffling, "You want to play_ that_ way. How about........" He thought for a while, then asked, "Just for this hand?"

"Sure." She answered.

"Okay.... If I win, I get to do your make up." He told her.

"Tonight, or tomorrow?" She asked.

"Both."

"Alright." She agreed. "But, If I win this hand, I get to do yours."

"Deal." He smiled, and dealt.

One down, one up.

She checked her cards, she had an ace showing.

He checked his, he had a ten showing.

"Hit me." She told him, and he did.

She got a 5.

She smiled. "I'll stay."

Niles checked his cards again. He took a hit. "I'll stay now." He told her, "Whatchya got?"

She flipped over her cards, "Twenty one!" She smiled.

He sighed. "Beats me. Let's get this torture over with."

CC ran over to her suitcase to get her make up bag. She was so happy she won, she didn't even check his cards before she left.

However, if she would have, she would've found that he took a hit on 18.

"Aren't you afraid of getting butler germs on all of your stuff?" He asked as he sat down cross legged across from her on the bed.

"Good try." She smiled, "But you aren't getting out of this one."

She took out her brush, and put a deep shade of red blush on his cheeks.

Then, she took out her mascara. "Keep your eyes open." She instructed.

He pulled back, "There is no way I am letting you near my eyes with that!"

"C'mon! I promise not to hurt you." She looked sincere to him.

"Fine." He sighed.

She raised her hand, and turned it around various different ways. Trying to find the easiest. She reached with her other hand and held his face while she rested the side of her right hand on his face while applying the mascara.

They were both breathing heavy. She was almost done with the first eye when he looked at her, and their eyes locked.

Her hand stopped moving.

Niles slowly reached up, and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He pulled it down, away from his face.

Then, he reached forward with his hand, and held her face.

He leaned forward, and their lips brushed.

CC came to life. She pressed her lips firmly into Niles', and her hand made its way from his cheek, to under his ear, holding his neck.

They kissed passionately.

Finally, they broke apart.

CC was now laying under Niles, and their noses and foreheads were touching.

"I have to confess something to you." Niles told her, "I'm in love with you."

She smiled, "That's good to hear. Because I'm in love with you."

It was Niles' turn to smile.

CC reached up, and pulled his lips back down to hers...........


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We're home!" Niles yelled through the front door of the Sheffield mansion, setting the luggage down.

CC closed the front door behind them, "No answer. Does that mean we're all alone?" She asked, stepping closer to Niles.

"I guess so." Niles replied, and he kissed her.

"Good Lord!" Niles and CC immediately broke away at hearing Maxwell's voice.

"Are you two.... ya know...... doin' the funky monkey?" Fran asked.

Niles and CC blushed.

"Miss Fine!" Maxwell yelled, "Of course they aren't........ Are you?" He asked.

"Well, actually," Niles spoke, looking lovingly at CC, "We're engaged."

Fran squealed. "Oh, my! I'm plotzing!" She yelled, and walked over to CC. "Let's see the ring."

CC held out her left hand.

"Woah, Niles! That's some big rock!" Fran told Niles, making him blush.

"It was my grandmother's." He told Fran.

"I don't care who it belonged to, it's gorgeous!" Fran admired the ring, "So, Miss Babcock, you're going to need a wedding planner........."

CC smiled, "I'll let you help on one condition. I get the last say."

"Deal!" Fran smiled, and grabbed CCs hand, dragging her up the stairs.

"Well, old man." Maxwell told Niles, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"Very." Niles answered, smiling, still looking at the stairs.

"Congratulations." Maxwell told Niles.

"Thanks.....Max."

"You know," CC told Niles as they sat on the couch at her penthouse, "I never_ ever_ imagined us, of all people, would end up like this."

"Don't I know it, Babs." Niles replied.

"You know, if we get married, you'll have to think of a new nickname for me." CC told him.

"No more insults?" Niles asked.

"Oh, of course, insults! How else are we supposed to talk to each other!?" CC smiled.

"I love you, CC."

She looked at him and smiled, "I love you too, Niles."

That trip wasn't _that_ bad after all.

THE END


End file.
